Pertenencia
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: Oneshot. Pero todo era perfecto y siempre sería perfecto por que Naruto Uzumaki siempre sería de Hinata Hyuga. Y Hinata Hyuga siempre pertenecería a Naruto Uzumaki.


Les dejo un OneShot. Que lo disfruten.

Personajes: M. Kishimoto.

**PERTENENCIA.**

Él era un caos, un hermoso caos. Desde que él se encontraba a su alrededor todo era tan caóticamente hermoso. Un segundo sin él le parecía una eternidad. El silencio, la soledad… aquello no era lo suyo. Ya no más.

¿Cómo culparla? Después de unos meses con Naruto Uzumaki como novio es difícil acostumbrarse al silencio y a la calma. En parte porque aquellas dos cosas anuncian una sola cosa: él no está presente. Y eso a Hinata Hyuga le carcome el alma.

- Hina-chan - la cantarina voz de Tenten se escucho desde el pasillo.

Hinata se levanto quedando sentada, pues estaba acostada en aquel jardín en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando él no se encontraba. De alguna manera ver el cielo azul y el sol dorado le recordaban a su amado Naruto.

- Buenos días Tenten-san - saludo con una sonrisa.

Tenten se le abalanzó sorprendiendo a la Hyuga cayendo las dos al suelo, la especialista en armas quedo sobre Hinata en una pose muy comprometedora.

- ¿Tenten-san estás bien? - pregunto preocupada.

Tenten levanto la cabeza mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. La Hyuga por reflejo se sonrojo… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amiga?

El pánico la asalto cuando Tenten se empezó a acercar de manera seductora. Presa del pánico sin medir su fuerza mando a volar a su amiga acompañando aquel "ataque" con un fuerte grito que bien pudo alertar a toda Konoha.

La pobre Tenten fue a parar contra una de las paredes de la mansión Hyuga, destrozándola totalmente. Hinata reaccionó pronto… si quizás la chica estaba loca pero ¡no tenia que matarla!

Se puso de pie y corrió rápidamente a ver a su amiga.

Hinata solo veía escombros. Se imaginó la furia de Neji al tener que explicarle que su novia estaba debajo de todas esas rocas.

- ¡Tenten-san! - gritó moviendo las pesadas rocas - ¡Tenten-san! -

- Hina-chan - aquella voz detrás de ella la hizo girarse.

Con toda la sorpresa vio como Tenten llegaba en compañía de su primo Neji.

- ¿Tenten-san? - dijo confundida.

- Si - dijo aún más confundida la castaña - ¿Pasa algo? -

- Pero… tú… - Hinata no se hallaba.

- Hinata-sama ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó Neji.

- Yo… yo… aventé a Tenten-san contra la pared - dijo Hinata aceleradamente.

Tenten y Neji no entendían nada, ¿acaso estaba loca?

Los escombros se movieron llamando la atención de los tres.

De allí un muy maltrecho Naruto se dejó ver.

- Ese fue un excelente golpe Hina-chan - dijo sonriente.

Hinata aún no salía del shock. Mil preguntan asaltaban su mente. ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Porqué el estaba bajo los escombros? ¿Porqué caminaba hacía ella? Un momento… ¡él caminaba hacia ella!

- Naruto-kun… - susurró antes de ser envuelta en su abrazo.

- Te extrañe - dijo él mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Hinata aún seguía inmóvil en sus brazos. Incapaz de creer lo que había visto y posteriormente sentido. Lágrimas salieron inconscientemente de sus ojos. Alegría, caos, él.

Neji y Tenten veían la escena encantados, Neji con su seriedad de siempre claro está. Tenten casi saltaba en su lugar al ver tal romance.

Hinata lo abrazó igualmente. Como lo extrañaba. Se separaron y Naruto limpió delicadamente las lágrimas que se le habían escapado a su ahora novia. Hinata sonrió y luego recordó todo: Tenten intentó besarla, la golpeó y ahora Naruto estaba allí.

- Pero… Tenten-san… ella quiso besarme… luego tu - empezó a balbucear.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué? - grito Tenten exasperada. Neji abrió la boca de sorpresa.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

Neji fue el primero en sentir fastidio - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

Naruto se relajó. Suspiró y después dijo.

- No era Tenten, bueno si era y al mismo tiempo no lo era - Neji, Hinata y Tenten lo miraron extrañados - Yo me transformé en Tenten para poder entrar a la mansión. Es la única que puede entrar y que no pertenece al clan Hyuga - explicó.

- Pero… ¿tenías que besarla usando mi imagen? - gritó exasperada Tenten.

- ¡No la he besado! - se defendió Naruto - Aún - dijo mirando a Hinata de reojo quien se sonrojo.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Neji hizo un intento de sonrisa ante aquella situación jocosa.

- Naruto-kun… - la hermosa voz de Hinata llamó la atención del rubio - Yo… yo… lamento mucho haberte golpeado - dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Naruto sonrió encantado - No hay de qué preocuparse - luego la miró pícaramente - Ya después me compensarás -

Neji crujió sus nudillos alertando al rubio. Neji cuidaba a Hinata como a la misma Tenten, a una por ser su prima adorada y a la otra por ser su novia amada y no se acostumbraba a la presencia del Uzumaki como novio de su pequeña Hinata, porque sí, Hinata aún era su tierna niña.

- Neji-nii san - susurró Hinata sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo entendiendo perfectamente que su prima quería evitar un enfrentamiento - Tenten, vámonos - dijo más como una orden.

- ¿Eh? Hai - dijo enseguida la aludida siguiendo a su novio - Nos vemos chicos - dijo viendo por última vez a la pareja.

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron con la mano.

Hinata sonrió y Naruto la observó y sonrió tontamente. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le susurró al oído.

- Estás más hermosa que la última vez que te vi - lo cual fue hace dos semanas antes de irse a esa misión.

Hinata se sonrojó y giró para verlo. Reunió todo el valor que tenía y lo miró a los ojos.

- Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun, te extrañe -

Naruto sonrió, "casa" aquella palabra cobraba sentido solo al verla a ella, solo con ella se sentía ubicado, parte de algo.

Con delicadeza tomó la barbilla de la Hyuga quien sonrió levemente consciente de lo que pasaría. Naruto acortó la distancia entre los dos, reclamando aquellos labios que siempre fueron suyos. Agua fresca en medio del desierto, a eso sabía aquel beso. Los dos lo necesitaban desesperadamente. La necesidad de oxigeno los hizo apartarse. Maldijeron mentalmente el tener que respirar. Unieron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

No les importo la pared hecha escombros. Naruto olvido el antojo de ramen y las ganas de dormir después de esa misión. Hinata olvido que su padre podría verla. Olvidaron todo. Solo estaban ellos dos juntos, de nuevo, felices.

- ¿Qué tal la misión? - preguntó dulcemente la ojiperla.

- Aburrida… no veía la hora de llegar a casa -

Hinata sonrió y beso levemente sus labios.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Naruto-kun - susurró.

Naruto sonrió y luego de pensar un poco quiso satisfacer una duda que tenía - Hina-chan… -

Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella mirada celeste - ¿Si? -

- ¿Puedes prometerme algo? -

Hinata lo miró confundida y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

- Quiero que me recibas con un beso cada vez que vuelva de una misión - pidió sonrojado.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, y luego sonrió.

- Hai - dijo sin duda alguna.

Naruto sonrió… ahora tendría una razón más para mantenerse vivo siempre y volver a Konoha. Su amada Hinata lo estaría esperando con un beso.

Miró a la chica frente a él e inconscientemente miro sus labios, los mismos que hace unos meses se habían convertido en una especie de adicción. Más les vale a los hombres de Konoha alejarse de esos labios, pues cada beso dado por ellos tiene propietario: Naruto Uzumaki.

Pronto sonrió pícaramente tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Na… Naruto-kun a… a dónde vamos? - preguntó la Hyuga.

- Dije que me compensarías de alguna forma, ¿no? - dijo el sonriendo.

Hinata captó enseguida la indirecta y se sonrojó al pensar en la "compensación". Pero solo se dejo llevar por su amado, pues cómo negársele a él. Dueño de sus besos, su cuerpo, su alma, su todo.

Pero todo era perfecto y siempre sería perfecto por que Naruto Uzumaki siempre sería de Hinata Hyuga. Y Hinata Hyuga siempre pertenecería a Naruto Uzumaki.


End file.
